Caught In A Moment
by Powie
Summary: ONE SHOT Ende der Episode 'Die Rückkehr', Kates POV.


A/N: NCIS gehört Belisarius Productions, Paramount Pictures und CBS. Ich verdiene nichts.

**Caught in a moment**

"Au", dachte Kate, als sie mit einem dumpfen Geräusch zu Boden fiel. Der erste Schuss hatte schön höllisch wehgetan, warum musste ausgerechnet sie auch noch der Zweite treffen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte. Kein Wunder, so hart wie sie gerade auf den steinharten Untergrund gefallen war.

Sie sah hoch zu ihrem Partner. Alles was sie sehen konnte war Tonys Hinterkopf. Von Gibbs fehlte jede Spur. Er musste ein paar Meter abseits stehen, außerhalb ihres ohnehin schon beschränkten Blickfeldes.

Aber warum?

Wieso kniete er nicht neben ihr, so wie er es vor nur wenigen Minuten getan schon einmal hatte, als sie die erste Kugel getroffen hatte. Wieso stand Tony da wie angewurzelt und sah nicht mal zu ihr herunter?

Kate schnaubte. Klar, ihr ging es auch ein bisschen auf die Nerven, schon wieder eine Kugel abbekommen zu haben, aber war das ein Grund sie zu ignorieren, sie nicht zu fragen, wie es ihr ginge, ihr nicht aufzuhelfen?

"Hey!" rief sie wütend in Tonys Richtung. Er rührte sich nicht. Erst als sie das zweite Mal nach ihrem Partner rief, bemerkte Kate, dass ihre Stimme seltsam entfernt klang. gedämpft, als hätte ihr jemand Watte in die Ohren gesteckt. Immer noch keine Reaktion.

"Hey!" rief sie erneut. Wieder hörte sie den leisen Klang ihrer eigenen Stimme. Doch hatten sich ihre Lippen bewegt? Sie rief erneut. Nein, ihr Mund blieb starr, bewegungslos.

Was zur Hölle war hier los? Wieso verdammt noch mal – Moment.

Warum spürte sie nicht, wie ihr Puls langsam schneller wurde, wie ihr Herz anfing das ausgeschüttete Adrenalin in ihren Adern zu verteilen? Wo war dieses Gefühl, dass sie schon so oft zuvor verspürt hatte, wann immer die Situation brenzlich wurde.

Sie blickte auf. Sie wusste, dass sie diese Spannung spüren musste, erinnerte sich, wie sich jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper in vergleichbaren Situationen angespannt hatte. Doch alles was sie fühlte war eine seltsame Leere. Eine Taubheit in der sie zu schweben schien.

Plötzlich drehte sich Tonys Kopf zu ihr. Seltsamerweise, wie sie später feststellen würde, waren es nicht die vielen roten Blutspritzer im Gesicht ihres Kollegen, die ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Es war der Blick, mit dem Tony zu ihr runter sah. leer, wie benommen. Als stünde er neben sich.

Kate erwiderte den Blick ein paar Sekunden lang. Dann erst sah sie das Blut. Blut. Oh Gott, war sie etwa richtig verletzt? Das würde wenigstens einiges erklären, warum alles so seltsam war.

Wieder blieb ein Gefühl aus, mit dem sie fest gerechnet hatte. Dieses nervöse Zucken im Bein, welches sie manchmal hatte, wenn sie ungeduldig auf eine Reaktion wartete. Genau wie jetzt. Warum stand er bloß so da, sah sie mit diesem Blick an, der aus Tony einen Fremden machte, anstatt ihr zu helfen. Irgendwie... die Blutung musste gestoppt werden, wo auch immer das Blut her kam. Warum verdammt noch mal bewegte er sich nicht? Und wo war Gibbs. Was hatte er wichtigeres zu tun?

Wieder blieb eine Reaktion ihres Körpers aus. Ihre Hand, warum zitterte sie nicht bei dem Gedanken, der ihr gerade durch den Kopf schoss. Was wenn Gibbs neben ihr lag, verletzt, oder tot?

_Verdammt noch mal, Tony, beweg endlich deinen Arsch._ Sie dachte den Satz nur. Wahrscheinlich wurde sie zu schwach, um ihn anzuschreien. Aber sah er das nicht? Sah er nicht, dass sie langsam sterben würde, wenn er nicht endlich anfangen würde die Blutung zu stillen.

Die Blutung. Wo genau kam das ganze Blut her?

Die Blutspritzer in Tonys Gesicht. Sie war kleiner als er. Also... nein. Der Bastard hatte sie am Kopf erwischt. Instinktiv griff Kate nach ihrer Schläfe, doch ihre Arme bewegten sich nicht. Erneut war die Panik nur in ihrem Kopf. Sie war nichts, das sie wirklich spürte, nur ein Gedanke. Es musste schlimm sein.

Vielleicht war ihr Kopf von der Kugel die sie getroffen hatte grotesk entstellt. Vielleicht reagierte Tony deswegen nicht. Vielleicht war ihr Anblick zu viel für ihn.

Kate dachte einen Moment darüber nach. War es besser, sie würde jetzt hier sterben? Sie spürte ihren Körper nicht, war wahrscheinlich gelähmt. Ihr Gesicht musste entstellt sein. Lohnte es sich so weiter zu leben? Sie wusste keine Antwort auf die Frage.

Kate atmete tief durch... oder nicht? Sie hielt inne. Dann versuchte sie erneut einen Atemzug zu machen, doch ihre Brust hob sich nicht. Nichts in ihrem Körper reagierte. Nichts hatte reagiert, seit sie zu Boden gefallen war.

Wieder ein Gedanke, der ein physisches Gefühl ersetzte.

Gewissheit. Sie war tot.

Kate stand auf, ohne aufzustehen. Drehte sich zu ihrem leblosen Körper um, betrachtete ihn einen Augenblick. Ein Schuss, ein kleines Loch in der Stirn, fast zwischen den Augen, die jetzt leer in den Himmel starrten. Den Aufprall hatte sie nicht mehr gespürt, sie schon längst tot gewesen.

Sie sah auf, rüber zu Tony, der noch immer bewegungslos neben ihrer Leiche stand und sie abwesend betrachtete.

_Tony sprachlos_, dachte sie und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. _Wenigstens das habe ich noch geschafft._

Ihre Augen verweilten bei ihrem Kollegen. Gerne hätte sie ihm jetzt etwas gesagt. Was genau wusste sie nicht. Irgendetwas Nettes. Etwas, was sie ihm vielleicht hätte sagen sollen, als sie noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Dann drehte sie sich um und sah Gibbs. Er stand am Rande des Daches, die Waffe in die Ferne gerichtet. Langsam ging Kate zu ihm. Sie sah den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Er war voller Schmerz, voller Schuld, voller Gewissheit, sie, Kate, verloren zu haben. Und voller Entschlossenheit.

Ein weiteres Mal nicht wissend, was sie sagen sollte stellte sie sich neben ihn und ließ den Blick durch die Umgebung schweifen. Das war also der Tod. Nicht was sie erwartet hatte.

--------------------------------------------------

Gibbs wusste nicht, wie lange er da am Rande des Daches gestanden hatte, im Nichts nach Ari gesucht hatte. Doch plötzlich war da etwas. Etwas Vertrautes, etwas das ihn an Kate erinnerte. Sein Verstand konnte es nicht einordnen, doch es war, als stünde sie direkt neben ihm. Als wäre sie da.

Er drehte sich um, sah Tony neben Kates Leiche stehen. Und obwohl er ihren toten Körper sah, obwohl er sah dass sie fort war, es war, als ob sie immer noch da war, als ob sie bleiben würde, als ob sie für immer da sein würde, bei ihnen, dem Team, der Familie.

Sie war da. Genau da, neben ihm. Für immer.

**-Ende-**


End file.
